Trait System
The trait system for Saint Dymphna's is a point based system used for defining the Mary Sue and Marty Stu characters that are in the game. The traits are separated into two types; these types are modifiers and and detractors. Trait modifiers are traits that boost and make the characters more Sueish or Stuish. Buying trait modifiers costs points. Trait detractors are normal/unhelpful/balancing traits that make characters less Sueish or Stuish. Detractors, overall, make your character more dimensional. Buying trait detractors gives the character more points to be used. Students are given thirty points to begin with and this amount increases with each game year that passes by. Professors and other school staff are given a total of forty points. Normal characters, such as townspeople, receive a total of fifteen points. Listed traits are not the only ones that characters are limited to; if you feel that there is a trait you can think of that would be applicable to your character but is not on the list, you are welcome to add it to the trait thread as a suggestion and use it in your application after giving it the appropriate point cost from the category it goes best under. =Modifiers= 'Appearance (2 Points)' *Strange Natural Hair color *Strange Natural Eye Color *Multicolored Natural Hair *Changing Eye color *Smells nice *Heterochromatic eyes *beautiful/handsome *Cool scar(s) *Fangs *Cool marks other than scars *multiple piercings *tattoos *Trendy name *Wings 'Abilities (6 Points)' *Brilliant Sharpshooter *Brilliant hacker *awesome singing skill *awesome musical talent *wonderful dancer *multilingual *Awesome fighting skills *brilliant at (x) 'Possessions (6 Points)' *owns ancestral weapon *owns a katana *owns a scimitar *owns a broadsword *owns 'x' (type of weapon) *owns a magic amulet (that can do x; 'x' must be confirmed as okay by mod) *owns a spellbook (spells within spellbook should be confirmed as okay by mod) *owns a backpack, bag, purse of holding 'Personality (6 points)' *amnesiac *Pollyana Optimistic *pretend depressed *'vegetarian' *'goth' 'Life (10 Points)' *Very Good Luck *Very Bad Luck *terrible past *adopted *rich *poor *royalty *heir *child of politician(s) *child of millionaire *foster kid *orphan *runaway *From nonexistent country *cyborg 'Powerful skills (10 points)' *genius (a required trait for joining at the youngest age possible) *fantastic healing *superhuman hearing *superhuman sight *superhuman stamina *superhuman strength *Telepathy Telekinesis elemental control Healing abilities (heals others) Animal communication magical (please specify) 'Oddities (20 Points)' *Half human *third human *Elf *Fairy *Shapeshifter *Vampire *Immortal =Detractors= 'Appearance (2 point)' *pudgy *bad hair *unattractive scar(s) *unattractive burns *visibly glitters *unfashionable *needs glasses 'Personality (4 points)' *extremely picky eater *gullible *violent *hypochondriac *kleptomaniac *pyromaniac *other mania (please specify) *hard worker (a required for joining at the earliest age possible) *exceedingly nervous *easily embarrassed *responsible *chronically late *antisocial *introvert *insomniac *actually depressed *sleeps too much *caffeine fiend 'Life (small scale, four points, does not stack on larger life points)' *gay (closeted) *youngest of siblings *divorced parents *vegetarian (for environmental reasons) *rural (grew up on farm or in countryside) 'Abilities (5 points)' *perpetually clumsy *bad at school *bad at exams *dyslexic *bad singer *bad at sports *cannot control special power (must have special power from modifer set) 'Health (6 points)' *vegetarian (for health reasons, cannot eat meat without getting actually sick) *wheelchair bound *amputee *blind *frail (weak muscles and/or bones; does not stack with wheelchair bound) *aesthetically displeasing disease *asthmatic *colorblind (specify to what degree) *allergic (to x; add .67 points for each allergy that is common) *bipolar disorder *multiple personality disorder *obsessive compulsive disorder *attention deficit disorder *other mental disorder (please specify) *phobia (fear of X; must be something that can and will apply in the game, such as a fear of heights, the dark, water, horses, and so forth) *Needs therapy (if for something other than terrible past or amnesia) 'Life (8 points)' *minority *middle class *working class *has large family *gay (does not stack with earlier one) *vegan (will not eat or wear animal products for environmental concerns) *unclaimed/unwanted illegitimate child (is one, not has one!) *hoarder (keeps everything to the point of impracticality.) 'Nullifiers (Cancel out point loss of corresponding required trait)' *Traumatised (must have terrible past modifer) *PTSD (must have terrible past modifer) *Needs therapy (requires terrible past or amnesia) Category:Rules Category:Character Creation